


Coming Down

by shibes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibes/pseuds/shibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles concerning a certain Orlesian bard and a choir boy.</p><p>( Written quickly as writing exercises. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trials 15:1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [writing blog](http://hundredapathy.tumblr.com/)  
> I take prompts, so if you have a certain prompt regarding them send it to me.

“ --  I shall sing with them the Chant, and all will know, we are Yours, and none shall stand before us. ”, that was the last thing he remembered that came out of his mouth before things went out of control. He tried to remember what part of the Chantry this was, and wondered where everyone was ( _although, he thought, he’d rather not have everyone around right now_ ). Andraste’s statue behind him loomed, tall and holy and he dare not spare it a look, “ _Maker_ ”, a gasp from himself no doubt. Hands were all over, faintly touching the exposed skin albeit it wasn’t much. His head spun, dizzy from all of this - whatever this was. She was intoxicating - her faith pouring right into his throat, it was too much - too much but he wanted it, wanted all of this -- the words of the Maker. Raw and pure and he’d reply with the same ardor. 

Her fingers tugged at his hair lightly and he angles his head sideways, pressing his mouth deeper into hers. Greedily taking in every moan that escapes her mouth as each were the name of Andraste, a few of his own but it sounded like a prayer. Sebastian would whisper the Chant of Light into her lips, pulls her closer and she’d smile - the verses he lost within her tongue she’d push back. Replying. He was the one who pulled away first, senses slowly returning as he looked at her -- “Sister Ni-”, he wasn’t able to continue. She shakes her head and presses her lips on his once more - chaste, lazy. He’d sigh into her lips and his hands presses more on the back of her neck, there were no more words that escaped - none that were necessary. There were only praises and worships and the Maker’s name rolling out of a certain red head Orlesian’s tongue. 

The click of a doorknob from the distance alerted her and she pushed herself away, looked at the side and then back to the choirboy, “Time to return, no?”. Leliana puts a finger on her lips as she slipped out of his hold, hands lingering with his just for a little while -- and then suddenly she’s out of sight. Like she was never there. Sebastian sighed once more, lips swollen and he wipes his face with his hands, “Oh Maker”, he laughs gingerly within his palms as he tried to steady himself. “ _Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked_ ”, he pushed himself out of the wall, looked at Andraste’s statue STILL looming behind him and closes his eyes. 

“There you are”, a voice from his left and he greets the other sister with a smile, “I’m sorry did I disturbed you?”. He shakes his head and kneels infront of the statue, then started praying. The thought of the Nightingale slowly slipping away from his mind.


	2. Transfigurations 10:1

Leliana lightly scratches the top of his head and he stirs in his slumber. She giggles, faintly, and watches him - tilting a little on the side to let the rays of the morning peek through her curves and shower his form. Her companion stirs once more, his hand quickly grabbing hers when she stopped. “You are awake”, her voice and accent spilling into the room like fine wine and he responds by making her fingers scratch his head once more. “Mhm”, he managed to mumble, and pulls her closer. The bard chuckles softly and pries his arms off of her as she slips away from the comfort of the bed, making the sun’s rays hit him rather - harshly. They might have had forgotten to close the curtains last night,  _but like it mattered_ , and she slowly approached the window, observing the world outside. A fountain not too far and some - nobles, she thinks, talking amongst each other. Leliana noted their shoes and narrowed her eyes slightly when she caught someone with gold embroidery and golden silk ribbons. She waited for the lady to turn, to step sideways so she would see the heels and of what it was made of when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist slowly, making her turn to face the one who owns them. “I've yet to see what kind of woman she is!”, she protested and his lips found hers. It was lazy but it was still too early, “Though I am flesh, Your Light is ever present -”, he trapped her within himself and the window, tongue dragging across her lower lips, “And those I have called, they remember”. 

Leliana returned the kiss however, her hands pressed on his shoulder as she pushed him back, “And they shall endure”, lips lingering on his for a moment before she pushed him back on the bed. “ I shall sing with them the Chant, and all will know”, she threw her legs around his waist, straddling him as she leaned closer once more. Leliana licks her lips, her fingers ghosting over his arms and him holding her firmly on his lap, “We are Yours, and none shall stand before us.” She was to ravage the holy out of him, pry the Maker’s words out of his mouth with her own but she  _doesn’t_ , and instead smiled on his lips. “ _Sister Leliana_ ”, he teases, lifts his knee to push her closer, “do you not want me to sing praises on your skin?”. His thumbs brushing her hips affectionately and she grabs them, pushes him to lay back down on the bed. “My, my - the choirboy would like to show what he had learned?”, she’d press herself on him, both her arms resting on the sides of his head, “Did you not take a vow?”. Sebastian contemplated a little on her question, circles he absent-mindedly started making on her back with his thumb, “Ah”. He seemed a little surprised at that. That she had to remind, or was she teasing? He couldn’t tell. She wasn’t anyone’s spy for nothing. He remembered they were still bare and he suddenly felt conscious and buried his face on the crook of her neck, “You do not need to remind me, Leliana. I have broken it because of you”. There was a soft hum of approval, and she combed his hair back to its usual style, “You can always take it again, no?”, pushed herself off of him and started to pick up the clothing she had thrown across the room ( _heat of the passion last night - it might have had been too wild, she smiled on herself_ ). He sat up immediately after her warmth left him feeling too naked, picked up the pair of trousers on the foot of the bed, “But the point that I am not already as clean --”, he waited for a reaction from her. Words flew too quick and when she barely glanced at his direction he continued, “ - I mean, in the eyes of the Maker”. 

Leliana was almost done clothing herself back, done buckling her armour back on, done with this affair when she turned to look at him. He only sat there on the edge of his bed, his breastplate he held upon his lap, staring. He seemed to be waiting for something from her, something she was to say. “ The one who repents, who has faith, Unshaken by the darkness of the world ”, he looked up at her, blinked once, twice and with two long steps she was infront of him again, “ She shall know true peace”. Sebastian studied her features more closer this time ( _last night was -- too much hands, too much mouth, eyes closed, so much of her, so much. he forgot to look_ ); noted the healing scars on her neck ( _there was a bruise just below her jaw, his fault and he felt blood creeping to the tip of his ears_ ), the deepness of her eyes, hollowed, she’s done here - there’s nothing else to see. But she might have noted how he looked and her eyes softened, a little, and she’s too close again. He’s up on his feet, chest pressing on her mail and there’s another kiss, quick and building up once more, they have to stop. “You should go”, his hands betrayed him and instead of pushing he’s pulling again. This was new. All of these feelings  _are_  too new and he’s so  _excited_  to feel everything at once. Then her mouth was on his’ again, tongue, a little of teeth she felt and there’s tugging once more. There was another knock and she laughed into his mouth and he only did the same, untangled themselves from each other and he kissed her knuckles before she was gone. 

Sebastian wanted to say something. . . _something --_ but before he was able to do so, he’s holding nothing and it was cold once more.


End file.
